Sesame Street, Special Credits
Opening Titles * "Seseame Street, Special" Ending Credits * Directed by: Jon Stone * Written by: Norman Stiles with Christopher Cerf, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro * Cast ** Linda . . . . . . . . . .Linda Bove ** David . . . .Northern Calloway ** Luis . . . . . . . . Emilio Delgado ** Susan . . . . . . . Loretta Long ** Maria . . . . . Sonia Manzano ** Wally . . . . . . Bill McCutcheon ** Bob . . . . . . . . . . Bob McGrath ** Gordon . . . . . Roscoe Orman ** Gina . . . . . . . . Alison Bartlett * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * and Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Camille Bonora, David Rudman, Noel MacNeal and Jim Henson * Special Guests: Phil Donahue, Gladys Knight and the Pips, Patti LaBelle, Robert MacNeil, Ralph Nader, Martina Navratilova, Seiji Ozawa, James Taylor, Barbara Walters * Put Down the Duckie: Carl Banks, John Candy, Celina Cruz, Danny DeVito, Pee Wee Herman, Keith Hernandez, Mark Ingram, Jeremy Irons, Gordon Jackson, Madeline Kahn, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Sean Landeta, Jean Marsh, Andrea Martin, Wynton Marsalis, Karl Nelson, Rhea Perlman, Itzhak Perlman, Pete Seeger, Paul Simon, Joe Williams, Mookie Wilson * Special Thanks to A.F.T.R.A. * Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, Kermit Love with Richard Termine, Jitka Exler, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Conductor: Dave Connor * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music by: Tony Geiss * Choreographer: Norman Maen * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Associate Director: Ted May * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Byron Taylor * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Steve Springford * Production Assistants: Cheryl Ann Jung and Carol D. Mayes, Ruth Hiatt, Angela Santomero * Assistant to the Producers: Danette De Sena * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children's Casting: Martha O'Connor * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Dick Weiss * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Joseph Prewitt * Camera: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: John R. Tierney * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producer: Penelope Jewkes * Producer: Lisa Simon * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1988 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1988 Muppets, Inc. · All rights reserved. Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Pledge TV Specials Category:PBS Category:Muppets, Inc.